


Szczenięca miłość

by Lady_Aribeth



Category: NCIS
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Aribeth/pseuds/Lady_Aribeth
Summary: Streszczenie za autorką:Szczypta magii ujawnia prawdziwe oblicze Tony'ego... jak i pragnienie jego sercaTłumaczenie tekstu "Puppy love" autorstwa Xanthe





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Puppy Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/125888) by [Xanthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthe/pseuds/Xanthe). 



Betowane przez Kumę ;*

Gibbs był właśnie w łazience, gdy usłyszał zamieszanie na zewnątrz. Szybko dokończył to, po co tam poszedł, zapiął rozporek i już miał wyjść, kiedy zadzwoniła jego komórka.  
— Gibbs, Gibbs! — W słuchawce rozległ się zmartwiony głos Abby. — Właśnie szłam do windy, by pojechać na górę i się z tobą zobaczyć, i znalazłam tam ubrania Tony’ego. Och, Gibbs! On może być wszędzie!  
— Abby…  
— Może wyszedł? Może jest gdzieś na ? Może stracił przytomność?  
— Abby!  
— Może ktoś go porwał i zabrał do siebie? Może ktoś zabrał go na policję i został zamknięty...  
— ABBY!  
Nagle w słuchawce zapadła cisza. Gibbs wziął głęboki oddech.  
— Wszystko w porządku, Abby... Wydaje mi się, że wiem, gdzie może być. — Gibbs otworzył drzwi prowadzące do męskiej łazienki i wolnym krokiem ruszył korytarzem w stronę biura.  
— Co mogło przestraszyć go w windzie? — płakała mu Abby do ucha, gdy szedł. — Zrozum, w windzie! Co strasznego mogło się w niej stać, Gibbs? Och, biedaczek! Mój biedaczek!  
— Kto mówi, że się przestraszył? — wymamrotał ponuro Gibbs, wchodząc do biura i zastając w nim kompletny nieład. Wszędzie walały się papiery, kilka krzeseł było przewróconych, a tam, na środku pokoju, między czterema biurkami, siedział pulchny, mały, dwumiesięczny szczeniak golden retrievera. Miał delikatne, złote futro, wielkie brązowe oczy, mały, czarny nos i najbardziej niewinny wyraz pyska, jaki tylko może mieć pies. W zasadzie wyglądał jak najsłodszy szczeniak na świecie.  
Ale Gibbs doskonale wiedział, że pozory mylą.  
Szczeniak siedział na nowej, cholernie drogiej, skórzanej kurtce, należącej do McGee, radośnie żując jeden z rękawów. Gibbs skrzywił się.  
— W porządku, Abby — powiedział cicho do telefonu. — Znalazłem go. I zaufaj mi, nie jest ani trochę przestraszony. Chociaż będzie, gdy już z nim skończę — wymamrotał gniewnie.  
— Gibbs! — zbeształa go Abby. — Wiesz, że to nic nie da!  
— Wiem, ale przynajmniej lepiej się poczuję! Abby, zabierz jego ubrania do swojego laboratorium. Przyniosę go tam, jak tylko go złapię.  
Schował telefon do kieszeni i zdusił śmiech, patrząc, jak McGee kucnął i podszedł do psiaka ostrożnie, wyciągając jedną dłoń.  
— Tutaj, tutaj, Tony — mówił łagodnie Tim. — Dobry chłopiec. Dobry szczeniak. Wcale nie chcesz tego zjeść, prawda? Ta paskudna kurtka nie może być smaczna! Na pewno wolałbyś zjeść to, prawda?  
Wyciągnął w stronę szczeniaka garść psich ciastek. Pies przestał na chwilę żuć i spojrzał na ciastka niemal z drwiną. Wrócił do przeżuwania kurtki, jednym okiem jednak wciąż uważnie obserwując Tima.  
— W porządku, nie chcesz ciastek... A co powiesz na to?  
McGee podszedł do biurka Zivy, nie wstając z kucek, po czym zabrał z niego jej pomarańczową czapkę i zaoferował ją szczeniakowi. Psiak przez moment obwąchiwał ją ostrożnie, obserwując Tima podejrzliwie kątem oka. McGee podszedł kawałek do szczeniaka.  
— Dobry chłopiec… Dobry pies… Dobry Tony…  
Gibbs westchnął i przewrócił oczami, czekając na nieuniknione. McGee był już na tyle blisko, by dotknąć Tony’ego, a szczeniak zdawał się być rozdarty między chwyceniem czapki, a dalszym gryzieniem kurtki... Ale Gibbs znał Tony’ego zbyt dobrze.  
Sekundę później McGee zaatakował psiaka. Udało mu się jedną dłonią chwycić jego pysk, ale był jednak zbyt wolny. Tony był już gotowy i czekał na ruch Tima. Czmychnął spod jego rąk, wciąż trzymając w zębach rękaw jego kurtki. McGee uderzył twarzą o podłogę, podczas gdy Tony zaczął ganiać po biurze w czymś przypominającym taniec zwycięstwa, ciągając za sobą skórzaną kurtę i merdając wściekle ogonem. Niemal podskakiwał z radości.  
Był tak zajęty celebrowaniem swego triumfu, że wpadł na nogi Gibbsa, dzięki czemu nie miał on problemu ze złapaniem go. Kurtka zwisała z pyska Tony’ego, ubrudzona psią śliną.  
— Zostaw — powiedział stanowczo Jethro.  
Tony spojrzał na niego szczęśliwymi, ale upartymi oczyma, wciąż pilnując swej zdobyczy. Gibbs uniósł brew. Wyraz pyska Tony’ego zmienił się w coś, co miało sygnalizować żałosne błaganie. Jethro spojrzał na niego gniewnie. Tony zaskomlał cicho. Gibbs przewrócił oczami i klepnął szczeniaka stanowczo w nos.  
— Powiedziałem: zostaw.  
Psiak westchnął słyszalnie, pozwalając tym samym na to, aby kurtka wypadła mu z pyska i upadła na podłogę, skąd zabrał ją McGee i zaczął uważnie oglądać, szukając zniszczeń.  
— Przysięgam, Tony, jeśli zniszczyłeś mi kolejną kurtkę, naprawdę kupię ci budę i będę cię w niej trzymać na łańcuchu! — wściekał się Tim.  
Gibbs wsadził sobie szczeniaka pod pachę, podszedł do swego biurka, otworzył w nim górną szufladę i wyjął z niej obrożę oraz smycz. Postawił psiaka na blacie, na co Tony natychmiast wsadził nos w krocze Jethro, które w tej chwili znajdowało się na idealnej wysokości.  
— No, no, no, Tony — powiedział z wyrzutem Gibbs. Tony spojrzał na niego radośnie, merdając ogonem, a w jego oczach odbijała się czysta radość. Jethro założył mu na szyję obrożę, przypiął do niej smycz, podniósł Tony’ego i postawił go na ziemi. — Do windy. Ze mną. Już. Uspokoisz się, a potem wracasz do pracy — oświadczył stanowczo. — Zabawa się skończyła. Do nogi.  
Pociągnął za smycz, na co psiak sapnął cicho i poszedł za Gibbsem, który zaprowadził go do windy. Drzwi otworzyły się i weszli do środka. Jethro był zadowolony, że okazała się pusta. Drzwi zamknęły się, a Gibbs wcisnął przycisk bezpieczeństwa, by zatrzymać windę. Dopiero wtedy spojrzał na Tony’ego.  
Tony odwzajemnił spojrzenie i wtedy, jakby wyczuwając nastrój mężczyzny, usiadł niepewnie obok jego butów. Spojrzał na niego poważnie, wyraźnie mając nadzieję, że pokaz skruchy zadowoli Gibbsa. Ten jednak wpatrywał się w niego gniewnie. Tony położył się, opierając nos na przednich łapach i spojrzał na mężczyznę żałośnie. Jethro nadal patrzył na niego z naganą. W końcu psiak zaskomlał smutno i przewrócił się na grzbiet, eksponując swój brzuch w geście całkowitej uległości.  
— Tak lepiej — warknął Gibbs. Tony zaczął natychmiast merdać ogonem i ponownie przeturlał się do poprzedniej pozycji. Zauważył jedną ze sznurówek Jethro i zaczął ją ciągnąć zębami. Gibbs przewrócił oczami.  
— Może i ta słodycz działa na Abby, ale nie na mnie, DiNozzo — zauważył stanowczo.  
Tony przestał merdać ogonem i westchnął cicho. Oparł nos na przednich łapach i leżał w tej pozycji, wyglądając tak, jakby cały jego świat miał się właśnie skończyć w bardzo tragiczny sposób.  
— Dobry chłopiec — powiedział aprobująco Gibbs.  
Sekunę później słodki, mały golden retriever na jego oczach przemienił się w wysokiego na sześć stóp* mężczyznę. Wysokiego na sześć stóp, nagiego mężczyznę z obrożą na szyi i przypiętą do niej smyczą. Tony leżał przez chwilę na ziemi, z nosem tuż przy butach Gibbsa, po czym spojrzał na niego żałośnie.  
— Och, cholera. McGee mnie zabije — wymamrotał.  
Jethro uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
— O tak, zdecydowanie — przytaknął z rozbawieniem. Wcisnął ponownie przycisk bezpieczeństwa, dzięki czemu winda znów zaczęła pracować, a później guzik wskazujący na piętro, na którym znajdowało się laboratorium Abby. Wyciągnął rękę do Tony’ego, by pomóc mu wstać. DiNozzo stanął na nogi z westchnieniem. — Co się stało tym razem? — spytał Jethro, na co Tony zarumienił się lekko.  
— Hmm... — zaczął, wpatrując się w swoje stopy.  
— Coś cię podekscytowało, sądząc po tym, jak biegałeś po biurze i merdałeś ogonem — zauważył Gibbs.  
— Hmmm... — Tony znów się zarumienił. Winda dojechała właśnie na miejsce, ratując go od odpowiedzi. Drzwi otworzyły się… a za nimi ukazali się dwaj mężczyźni — dyrektor Vance i przedstawiciel SecNavu.  
Czterej mężczyźni wpatrywali się w siebie. Tony cofnął się o kilka kroków, by przynajmniej częściowo schować swą nagość za Gibbsem. Przedstawiciel SecNavu zamrugał.  
— Wiecie, jestem pewny, że istnieje na to dobre wytłumaczenie — powiedział.  
Gibbs wziął głęboki oddech, wyprostował się i chwycił smycz Tony’ego.  
— Oczywiście, że jest na to dobre wytłumaczenie — odparł stanowczo. — Jak widać, ja i agent DiNozzo właśnie dostaliśmy zadanie pod przykrywką w klubie SM, a on jest moim... moim... — Machnął ręką w powietrzu, zastanawiając się, jakiego, do cholery, użyć określenia.  
— Uległym — syknął Tony zza jego pleców. — Jestem jego... cóż.... uległym. Sado — maso i te sprawy — wymamrotał cicho.  
Vance skrzywił się, a potem przywołał na swą twarz sztuczny, szeroki uśmiech i odwrócił się do przedstawiciela SecNavu.  
— Mamy ostatnio spore problemy z marynarzami próbującymi handlować narkotykami w tych klubach SM — wyjaśnił gładko. — Gibbs i DiNozzo są najlepsi, jeśli chodzi o tego typu zadania. Wiem, że mogę im zaufać, że naprawdę... wczują się w swoje role.  
Gibbs skinął krótko głową, a potem specjalnie wyszedł z windy ze smyczą Tony’ego owiniętą mocno wokół nadgarstka. Vance wprowadził skonsternowanego towarzysza do windy, wciąż nie przestając się uśmiechać, by jednak po chwili, tuż zanim zamknęły się drzwi windy, posłać Gibbsowi wściekłe spojrzenie.  
— Tajne zadanie w klubie SM? — jęknął żałośnie Tony, kiedy już znaleźli się w zapewniającym azyl laboratorium Abby. — Nie mogłeś wymyślić niczego lepszego?  
— Żeby wyjaśnić, dlaczego byłeś ze mną w windzie — nagi, z obrożą na szyi i przypiętą do niej smyczą? — spytał z powątpiewaniem Jethro. — Zdawało mi się, że mój pomysł był wręcz genialny, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności.  
Tony zrobił kwaśną minę. Abby podbiegła do niego i objęła go czule.  
— Tony! Tak się o ciebie martwiłam! Znalazłam twoje ubrania w windzie! Co się stało? Przestraszyłeś się? Biedaczek!  
— Uch… Jestem tak jakby nagi, Abby — zauważył DiNozzo.  
Gibbs uśmiechnął się szeroko — Tony zaczynał się przyzwyczajać do bycia nago w towarzystwie swojej ekipy, ale nawet mimo to nie lubił, gdy ktoś go wtedy przytulał.  
— Wybacz — powiedziała, odsuwając się od niego i wskazując mu jego ubrania, schludnie ułożone na krześle.  
— Och, dzięki Bogu! — Tony sięgnął po bokserki i zaczął się szybko ubierać.  
— Ekchem... Co tu się dzieje?  
Gibbs odwrócił się i ujrzał nowego asystenta Abby, spoglądającego zza drzwi, wyglądającego na całkowicie zdezorientowanego widokiem nagiego DiNozza. Abby miała ostatnio zdecydowanie za dużo pracy i Vance nalegał na to, by zgodziła się przyjąć przynajmniej tymczasową pomoc. Na początku była wprost wściekła. Jednak w momencie, w którym poznała Dana, złość nagle jej przeszła, i Abby pozwoliła mu zostać. Gibbs podejrzewał, że ta nagła zmiana zdania miała coś wspólnego z tym, iż Dan miał długie, czarne włosy, twarz białą jak śnieg i siedemnaście kolczyków — tylko w prawym uchu. Był również skłonny nosić skórzane spodnie i obcisłe czarne koszulki z nadrukami takimi jak: „Żyje się po to, by umrzeć” lub „Wypij moją krew”.  
— Wszystko w porządku, Dan — zapewniła radośnie Abby. — Po prostu Tony zmienia się w słodkiego szczeniaka golden retrievera za każdym razem, gdy jest przestraszony lub podekscytowany. To wszystko. Dlatego jest nagi.  
Dan spojrzał na nią.  
— Och. W porządku — powiedział, kiwając z rozbawieniem głową, jakby wcale właśnie nie usłyszał czegoś całkowicie niedorzecznego.  
— Abby! — syknął Tony. — Sądziłem, że ustaliliśmy, że jedynie członkowie naszej ekipy i Vance mogą o tym wiedzieć, więc dlaczego, do cholery, mówisz o tym temu Draculi Danowi?  
— Och. — Abby wyglądała na zaskoczoną. — Chyba po prostu uważam go już za członka ekipy, Tony. Dopasował się do nas.  
— Jak on się odmienia? — spytał zaintrygowany Dan.  
— Kiedy się uspokaja albo przestaje się bać, po prostu się zmienia. Wyjątek stanowi pięć dni w miesiącu, w czasie pełni, kiedy to spędza całe noce w postaci szczeniaka — wyjaśniła ochoczo Abby.  
— Super! — powiedział Dan.  
Tony sięgnął po buty z nadąsaną miną.  
— Uwierz, w rzeczywistości wcale nie jest tak fajnie — powiedział posępnie.  
— Jak to się stało? — zapytał Dan. — Przypomina mi to trochę przekleństwo rzucane przez cyganki.  
— Coś w tym stylu — przytaknęła Abby, kiwając głową. — Tony miał przesłuchać pewną starszą panią i...  
— Był dla niej wredny, więc go przeklęła? — zasugerował asystent.  
— Nie, tak naprawdę byłem dla niej bardzo miły — warknął DiNozzo. — Nigdy nie jestem wredny dla starszych pań, mały Draculo.  
— Tak, on był bardzo miły i postanowiła mu w ten sposób podziękować. Powiedziała, że to forma prezentu — wyjaśniła Abby. — Prezentu, który pomógłby mu odnaleźć jego prawdziwe „ja” i uzyskać to, czego najbardziej pragnie jego serce.  
— Tylko że z niechcianymi prezentami jest zazwyczaj tak, że możesz je oddać do sklepu i dostać zwrot pieniędzy — wymamrotał Tony. — Ale nie w tym przypadku. O, nie! Tym razem muszę się męczyć przez cały rok, nim zaklęcie przestanie działać.  
— Mogło być gorzej, DiNozzo — zaśmiał się Gibbs.  
— A niby jak, Gibbs? Błagam, oświeć mnie, co może być gorszego niż zmienianie się w szczeniaka za każdym razem, gdy jestem przestraszony lub podekscytowany, a potem odmienianie się w dorosłego, nagiego mężczyznę na oczach obcych ludzi, na przykład w zatłoczonych centrach handlowych lub, czekaj, czekaj, przed przedstawicielem samego SecNavu? — zapytał Tony histerycznym głosem.  
— Twoje prawdziwe „ja” mogłoby być szczurem — wytknął Jethro.  
— Gibbs ma rację, Tony! — zauważyła Abby. — A zamiast tego jesteś słodkim, małym szczeniaczkiem. Za każdym razem, gdy się w niego zmieniasz, mam ochotę cię cały czas tulić.  
— Tak... To jest właśnie to, co każdy facet chciałby usłyszeć. To, że z charakteru jest tak naprawdę słodkim szczeniakiem — westchnął żałośnie Tony.  
— Więc, co przestraszyło cię tym razem? — spytała Abby.  
Tony zapiął koszulę, wyraźnie nieświadomy tego, iż wciąż miał na sobie obrożę i smycz.  
— Nie przestraszyłem się — mruknął.  
— Więc się podekscytowałeś? — zaśmiała się. — W windzie? Co mogło cię podekscytować w windzie, Tony?  
DiNozzo zarumienił się ponownie i udawał, że zapina pasek.  
— Tony? — powtórzyła, tym razem groźniej.  
— Och, dobra, dobra! Przyszedłem tu, by cię o coś zapytać. Ledwie wyszedłem z windy, a usłyszałem, jak mówisz Jimmy’emu, że dziś są urodziny Dana i kazałaś mu z tej okazji kupić pudełko pączków z galaretką.  
— Podekscytowały cię pączki z galaretką? — zdziwiła się Abby. — Jesteś dziwny, Tony.  
— Cóż, to ty kazałaś kupić te posypane cukrem pudrem! — zaprotestował DiNozzo, rumieniąc się po czubki uszu. — Przyznaję, że byłem podekscytowany. Kto by nie był? Pomyślałem, że po prostu wrócę do windy i powiem o tym wszystkim, a po chwili... — Wzruszył ramionami. — Szczeniak. W windzie. Gdy drzwi otworzyły się ponownie, dosłownie oszalałem i zacząłem biegać po całym biurze. Kurtka McGee, ta skórzana, wisiała na oparciu krzesła, i po prostu nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Nie masz pojęcia, jak cudownie pachnie taka kurtka, gdy twój nos jest wręcz stworzony do wąchania.  
— Ojej... Znów pogryzłeś kurtkę McGee? — Abby poklepała go współczująco po ramieniu. — On cię naprawdę ukatrupi, DiNozzo.  
— Po prostu nie mogę się powstrzymać — westchnął Tony. — Nie wiesz, jak to jest być szczeniakiem, Abs. Wszystko jest tak niesamowicie ekscytujące i wszystko tak pięknie pachnie i... chce mi się po prostu biegać i robić naprawdę głupie rzeczy.  
— Ta cyganka naprawdę miała rację, jeśli chodzi o twoje prawdziwe „ja” — zadumała się Abby.  
— Tak, on taki po prostu jest — zaśmiał się Gibbs. Tony spojrzał na niego wściekle. — A jeśli McGee da ci się we znaki, przypomnę mu, że był gotów poświęcić pomarańczową czapkę Zivy, by odciągnąć cię od kurtki. Mam nieodparte wrażenie, że on wcale nie chce, żebym jej o tym wspominał.  
Na twarzy DiNozza pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.  
— Zrobiłby to szef dla mnie? Dziękuję!  
— Więc... jak to działa? Kiedy jesteś psem, pamiętasz też, że jesteś człowiekiem? — spytał Dan.  
— Tak. Mniej więcej, ale wszystko jest jakby niewyraźne. — Tony wzruszył ramionami. — Po prostu szczenięca natura bierze górę.  
— Rozumiesz, co ludzie do ciebie mówią?  
— Och, oczywiście, że tak — zaśmiał się ponownie Gibbs, na co Tony zrobił znaczącą minę.  
— Cóż, tak, rozumiem, pod warunkiem, że się mocno skupię. Zazwyczaj słyszę coś w stylu „Tony, bla, bla, bla, Tony, bla, bla, bla, zły pies, bla, bla, bla, oddawaj to! Tony, bla, bla, bla...” Tak to mniej więcej wygląda.  
— I zmiana następuje wtedy, gdy jest podekscytowany? — Dan spojrzał na Abby, szukając u niej potwierdzenia.  
Abby skinęła głową.  
— Tak... Albo…  
— DiNozzo! — krzyknął Vance od strony drzwi. — Przysięgam, że jeśli kiedykolwiek zmienisz się znów w szczeniaka w obecności kogoś z SecNav, złapię cię za kark i zawlokę do najbliższego weterynarza, żeby cię wykastrował.  
— ... przestraszony — dokończyła Abby dokładnie w tej samej chwili, w której ubrania Tony’ego opadły na podłogę, a chwilę później spod ich sterty wyłonił się szczeniak. Psiak, niespokojny, schował się za Gibbsem, podkulając ogon, a całe jego ciało drżało niemal żałośnie.  
Vance wkroczył do laboratorium, rzucił wzrokiem na ubrania Tony’ego i trzęsącego się szczeniaka, po czym westchnął.  
— Boże, tylko nie tym razem.  
— Cóż, jeśli zamierzasz nadal go tak straszyć, czego innego się spodziewasz? — zapytał ze zniecierpliwieniem Gibbs. — Nigdy nie wróci do ludzkiej postaci, jeśli będziesz się tak na niego patrzeć, Leonie. Po prostu wracaj na górę i pozwól mi się tym zająć.  
Vance spojrzał ze złością na wszystkich zgromadzonych w pomieszczeniu, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł. Tony zaskomlał żałośnie i spojrzał na Gibbsa swymi wielkimi, brązowymi ślepiami.  
— Biedaczek, jest przerażony. — Dan kucnął przy psiaku i wyciągnął rękę. Tony warknął cicho i kłapnął zębami, próbując ją ugryźć. Dan cofnął się, zszokowany.  
— Nie lubi, gdy mężczyźni go dotykają, kiedy jest w psiej formie — powiedziała mu Abby. — Z kobietami nie ma problemu — wręcz bardzo mu się to podoba, ale mężczyznom jest gotów odgryźć palce.  
Gibbs pochylił się, chwycił drżącego szczeniaka, schował go pod swoja marynarkę i zaczął delikatnie drapać go za uszami.  
— Cóż, ewidentnie Gibbs jest tu wyjątkiem — wyjaśniła. — Wygląda na to, że Tony postrzega go jako swojego pana i to Gibbs jest jedyną osobą, której się słucha, gdy jest w psiej formie. — Zmarszczyła brwi. — W sumie, gdy jest w ludzkiej, jest dokładnie tak samo — dodała. — Tony — szczeniak jest taki sam jak Tony — człowiek. No, może słodszy.  
DiNozzo wyjrzał zza marynarki Gibbsa i zaskomlał, sygnalizując sprzeciw.  
— Wybacz, Tony. Jesteś równie słodki jako człowiek — zaśmiała się.  
Gibbs delikatnie głaskał łeb psiaka, dzięki czemu przestał się on tak trząść. Tony zaczął się łasić do dłoni Jethro i lizać ją leniwie. Gibbs trzymał go na ramieniu, bez przerwy głaszcząc uspokajająco. W oczach szczeniaka odbijała się szczera rozkosz, a jego powieki zaczęły powoli opadać. Machnął niemrawo ogonem, a już po chwili spał.  
— Wciąż jednak nie rozumiem, jaki to ma związek z pragnieniem jego serca — powiedział Dan. — Jak bycie szczeniakiem ma pomóc w jego spełnieniu?  
— Cóż, jak widać, na chwilę obecną Tony nie może mieszkać sam — wyjaśniła ochoczo Abby — dlatego Gibbs postanowił go przygarnąć. A jeśli chodzi o te pięć dni w okolicach pełni? Wtedy zazwyczaj śpi w... to znaczy, na łóżku Gibbsa.  
— I to jest pragnienie jego serca? — Dan zerknął na śpiącego szczeniaka, wtulonego z zadowoleniem w ramiona Gibbsa. Jethro delikatnie drapał go za uszami, na co Tony westchnął z przyjemności przez sen.  
— Najwidoczniej — odparł Gibbs, wzruszając nonszalancko ramionami.  
W tej samej chwili szczeniak zniknął, a w ramionach Gibbsa pojawił się nagi Tony DiNozzo. Jethro bezceremonialnie zrzucił go na ziemię.  
— Och nie, znowu — westchnął Tony, po raz kolejny sięgając po ubrania.  
— Pragnieniem twego serca jest spanie w łóżku Gibbsa? — spytał Dan, podczas gdy DiNozzo zakładał bokserki i spodnie.  
— Masz z tym jakiś problem, wampirzy chłopcze? — warknął Tony, podnosząc koszulę z podłogi.  
Gibbs uśmiechnął się i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. Tony uspokoił się natychmiast i bezwarunkowo, zupełnie jak w szczenięcej postaci. DiNozzo odwrócił głowę i polizał dłoń mężczyzny, a potem zarumienił się gwałtownie.  
— Wybacz, przyzwyczajenie — wymamrotał.  
Gibbs ścisnął czule jego ramię, na co Tony wydał z siebie cichy odgłos świadczący o zadowoleniu.  
— Hej, wróciłem! Widzę, że już zaczęliście imprezę! — Odezwał się za nimi radosny głos i Jimmy wszedł do laboratorium, niosąc duże, białe pudełko. Postawił je na stole i otworzył, ukazując znajdujące się w środku dwa tuziny jakże kuszących pączków.  
— A niech to! — Tony spojrzał na nie znad ramienia Abby. — Kupiłeś te z różowym lukrem! Uwielbiam je! — Zaczął wykonywać dzikie ruchy, coś na kształt radości, i już po chwili znów był szczeniakiem.  
Kilka sekund później przewrócił pudełko na ziemię i uciekał po całym laboratorium z pączkiem oblanym różowym lukrem w pysku. Gibbs oparł się o ścianę, obserwując zamieszanie wywołane tym, że Abby, Dan i Jimmy rzucili się w pościg za Tonym. Psiak merdał radośnie ogonem, a całe jego ciało drżało z podekscytowania, gdy biegał po pomieszczeniu jak w amoku. Abby próbowała go złapać, ale on był dla niej zdecydowanie za szybki. Wywinął się dziewczynie i schował za spektrometrem masowym, gdzie nie mogły go dosięgnąć żadne ludzkie ręce. Patrzył na nich z triumfem w ślepiach, wgryzając się w swą zdobycz.  
Gibbs podszedł do niego i spojrzał na DiNozza stanowczo. Tony przełknął połowę pączka naraz i spojrzał na mężczyznę, jakby chcąc rzucić mu wyzwanie, czy byłby w stanie odebrać mu resztę. Gibbs jednak wcale nie miał zamiaru brać udziału w tej grze — doskonale wiedział, jak by się skończyła.  
Zamiast tego, położył stopę na smyczy psiaka. Tony spojrzał na nią, na Gibbsa, a potem na resztki pączka, ewidentnie kalkulując, czy uda mu się skończyć go jeść, nim Jethro wyciągnie go z kryjówki. Gibbs kucnął przy nim. DiNozzo odgryzł kawałek i zaczął błyskawicznie przeżuwać.  
— Wiesz... Zastanawiałem się, czy nie kupić koszyka — zagaił konwersacyjnym tonem. — Takiego dla psów. Postawiłbym go w kuchni. Szczeniaki takie jak ty nie powinny mieć prawa spać na łóżku.  
Tony przestał gryźć i stulił uszy. Zaskomlał cicho.  
— O tak, zrobiłbym to — zapewnił Jethro. Tony wypluł to, co pozostało jeszcze z pączka i przesunął resztki nosem w stronę mężczyzny. Gibbs uśmiechnął się szeroko i wstał. — Wychodź stamtąd, niegrzeczne szczenię — nakazał.  
DiNozzo wyszedł zza spektrometra masowego z rozgoryczeniem malującym się na pysku. Usiadł przed Gibbsem, po czym wyciągnął jedną łapę i zaczął trącać nią błagalnie spodnie mężczyzny.  
— Rany, jest pan w tym naprawdę dobry, agencie Gibbs — powiedział Dan z aprobatą. — Powinien pan go zabrać na szkolenia dla psów.  
Tony odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego z czystą nienawiścią w ślepiach. Sekundę później znów był człowiekiem.  
— Do trzech razy sztuka — westchnął, po raz kolejny sięgając po ubrania. Ubrał się najszybciej, jak umiał, i odwrócił się do wyjścia.  
— Hej, Tony, chcesz pączka? — spytała Abby, wyciągając w jego stronę pączka w różowym lukrze i uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Tony spojrzał na nią morderczym wzrokiem.  
— Ha, ha, nie, dzięki, nie zamierzam ryzykować — odparł cierpko, idąc do windy. Gibbs poszedł za nim i razem weszli do środka.  
— Szkolenie dla psów — wymamrotał ze złością DiNozzo. — Poza tym, do cholery, co taki chodzący trup może o tym wiedzieć? — Zdjął obrożę i oddał ją Gibbsowi. — Masz. Dzięki — mruknął sztywno.  
Gibbs położył dłoń na jego karku w czułym geście i zaczął go delikatnie głaskać. Włosy na karku DiNozza nie były może tak miękkie jak szczenięce futro, ale głaskanie zdawało się dawać ten sam efekt. Tony zrelaksował się pod wpływem dotyku i zamruczał z zadowoleniem.  
— To po prostu jeden z tych dni — powiedział uspokajająco Jethro.  
— Straszyłeś mnie spaniem w koszyku dla psów! — odparł oskarżycielsko Tony, patrząc na niego ponuro. Gibbs doszedł do wniosku, że nie potrafi oprzeć się zarówno jego zielonym oczom, jak i brązowym szczenięcym ślepiom..  
— Ale spałbyś tam tylko przez pięć nocy w miesiącu — drażnił go Gibbs. — Resztę z nich mógłbyś, jak zawsze, spędzać ze mną w łóżku. — Tony zmrużył oczy, na co Jethro uśmiechnął się szeroko. — W porządku, żadnych koszyków dla psów — ustąpił.  
— Obiecujesz?  
— Obiecuję. — Gibbs przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował w nos. — Hej, wiem, że to ciągłe chodzenie nago wprawia cię w zakłopotanie, ale spełniłeś pragnienie swego serca, prawda?  
Tony westchnął i z radością objął Jethro.  
— Prawda — wymamrotał, ocierając się nosem o szczękę mężczyzny, po czym sięgnął po pocałunek. — Tak, znalazłem. Hau! 

 

*1,83m


End file.
